callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD-DL |input = Gamepad }} Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts is the PlayStation 2 port of Call of Duty: World at War. The game has its own set of missions exclusive to the PS2 version involving the U.S. fighting in the Pacific theater and the Battle of the Bulge in Europe, as well as the British advancing on the Rhine River into Germany. This version has a grand total of 13 missions, with no online multiplayer, and no Nazi Zombies game mode. It was developed by Rebellion and published by Activision. Final Fronts was panned by critics, and is currently the worst received Call of Duty game to date. Story Mode The first mission of the game is a training mission, and introduces the character the player play as, Joe Miller, as well as his two squad-mates, Roebuck and Polonsky. The training mission itself acts as a go-between for learning to use the controls, and introducing the setting of the game, as the training mission cuts short, resulting in the player going to war. Players fight as Pvt. Joe Miller, possibly modeled after C. Miller of the 2nd Marine Division fighting in the island hopping campaign in the Pacific. Players will also control Pvt. Lucas Gibson of the 80th Infantry Division, Gunnery Sergeant Alex McCall of the US 4th Armored Division, and Pvt. Tom Sharpe of the British 6th Airborne Division as they fight through the final battles of the Western Front in the European theater of the war. The game has the player facing enemies that employ lethal new tactics and know no fear, no mercy, nor the rules of war. Game Features Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts uses its own physics engine, as opposed to the engine in World at War, due to the limited processing power of the PlayStation 2. Final Fronts graphics are similar to other Call of Duty games on the PS2. As well as this, the menu systems, character models and fonts all bear resemblance. However, reviewers have heavily criticized Final Front's graphics and sound. Many have described it as below PS2 standards. The game's sound is similar as to what is heard in World at War and Call of Duty 3. Kiefer Sutherland lends his voice to Sgt. Roebuck once again, recording new dialogue, and there are many other voice talents used from World at War, such as Polonsky's and Sullivan's. The shouts and screams of enemies are also re-used, which gives the game a feel of continuity within the series. Guns such as the M1 Thompson, M1 Garand and Type 100 also return. Additionally, some of the levels in the game include flamethrowers. Gallery File:Polonsky0.jpg|Polonsky's appearance in Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts. File:Call-of-duty-world-at-war-final-fronts-20081118040932910.jpg|Screenshot of Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Levels Trivia *In World at War, Polonsky is a Private, but in Final Fronts Polonsky is a Corporal. This suggests that Final Fronts happens after the events of World at War. This, however, is not possible, as the player in World at War is with Polonsky to the end of the war. *This version's Pvt. Miller is named Joe Miller. It is unknown whether C. Miller and Joe Miller are the same characters (as the first name may have been an oversight due to the different development cycles). However, it is more likely they are different characters. *Roebuck and Polonsky are also team members in this game. They have the same voice personalities, but their appearances differ slightly. *''Final Fronts'' has some of the same features as the Xbox 360/PS3/PC version. The flamethrower can still burn away elements of the terrain, and characters can get their helmets shot off. Albeit the most noticeable difference between the two games is that Final Fronts has no blood and gore. *There is an extra American campaign set in the European theater and a British campaign, which the other versions of World at War lacked. However, Final Fronts does not have a Russian campaign, which the regular World at War had. *Unlike the Xbox360/PS3/PC versions, the PS2 version lacks the Nazi Zombies game type. *Unlike Call of Duty: World at War on PC, Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii, Final Fronts has a training level. *''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' is the last Call of Duty game produced for the PS2. *The game is lighter in tone than the other versions, akin to previous installments in the Call of Duty series. *This and Call of Duty 3 for the Wii are the only Call of Duty games that don't have a multiplayer mode. *Some of the levels in Final Fronts are similar to some levels in Call of Duty: World at War. Final Fronts has a level taking place at Shuri Castle, although the story and the environment is different. The game also has a level similar to the level Relentless. *This version recycles models from previous Call of Duty games for the PS2. For example, Sgt. Maddock, from the British campaign of the game, uses the same character model as Cpl. Keith from Call of Duty 3. Also, Roebuck has the same model as Mike Dixon who is also in Call of Duty 3. Also, the American Captain in the European Campaign is modeled after Sgt. Hawkins after getting shot in the chest by a machine gun. *There are no pistols in-game. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts